Benutzer Diskussion:Silberfluss
Hi, Warrior Cats Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Blaustern. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Aki-chan86 (Diskussion) 28. Mär. 2011, 17:34:24 Hallo und Bilder Hi, Silberfluss! Darf ich die Chara-Arts auch für Warrior Cats-ErfindungWiki nutzen? GLG Hawky Okay & Vielen Dank!!!!! =DD Hawky Hawkfrost1315 13:19, 31. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Hallo Silberfluss. Ich sage dir, dass Kurzbart/stern niemals zweiten Anführer war. LG Laubseele. Hallo Silberfluss, ich möchte dich nochmal persönlich herzlich willkommen heißen. Ich hoffe das wir viel Spaß haben werden und danke dir jetzt schon mal für deine Bearbeitung der Artikel. Aki-chan86 18:00, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Hallo ^^, eine schöne Geschichte hast du geschrieben ^^. Auch der BlütenClan gefällt mir. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht verschiebe ich die Geschichte aus der Tabelle. Außer du willst so dass es so bleibt ^^. - LG Aki-chan86 14:43, 22. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Hallo noch mal, sorry, dass ich es nicht so ordentlich machen konnte. Das ist das Problem mit Tabellen. Das gerne Überschriften u.ä. gerne nicht mehr erscheinen. Hast die Bilder aufgrund der Vorlagen selbst erstellt? Wenn ja, Respekt! Das sieht gut aus. - Aki-chan86 Ja hab schon gesehen, aber die Überschrift bzw. der Teil des Steckbriefs für deine Katze sieht nicht mehr so ordentlich aus. Ja ich werde mich auch in GIMP probieren. Vllt später auch ein oder zwei Charakterbilder erstellen, aber erstmal schreib ich wieder was. Kann ja nicht dir die ganze Arbeit überlassen. Wenn wir wissen wies geht können wir auch die Bilder z.B. für die Einzelläufer neu erstellen ^^ usw. - Aki-chan86 17:53, 22. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Mit den Überschriftenproblem vllt noch mehr Leerzeilen reinbringen und gucken was passiert. Man es ist schlimm, ich komme heute nicht zum schreiben >_>, da hat man noch dies und jenes im Haushalt zu erledigen. Morgen früh hoffentlich oder später am Abend. Also Einzelläufer brauchen wir so gut wie alle Einzelläufer, die in der Englischen Version Streuner sind, aus Feuersterns Mission. Flocke kannst du sicher leicht hin bekommen. Auch Cora. Musst mal gucken ^^. - Aki-chan86 18:28, 22. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Hab dir mal eine Liste gemacht. Ich werd mich auch ausprobieren. Sobald ich Zeit habe. *Bella - weiß-grau gestreift *Klops - braun getigert, mit Stummelschwanz *Stock *Klee *Kratzer *Blatt *Ranke *Flicken - LG Aki-chan86 07:43, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Schön ^^. Bei Stock ist mir auf gefallen, dass er noch ein zerfetztes Ohr hat, das könnte noch verändert werden. Bei Klee würde ich den Bereich hinter dem Vorderbein noch etwas bräunlich zeichnen. Aber ansonsten sind die ziemlich schon ziemlich super ^^. Was hältst du von Bellas Fellfarbe. s. Diskussion: hier. Außerdem ist mir noch was zu Laufpfote aufgefallen, siehe hier. Also wenn ich das so mitbekommen habe, hat es Beltz fertig gebracht aus zwei Katzen soetwas wie eine zu machen oder Katzen zu verwechseln. - Aki-chan86 12:14, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Joah, das Bild ist in Ordnung. Jedoch würde ich die eine Pfote noch schwarz zeichnen. Damit es zu dem anderen Bild passt. Das weiß kommt daher, dass ein weißer Hintergrund vorhanden ist. Normal ist der Hintergrund ja nicht vorhanden. Musst mal sehen wie du dass hinbekommst. - Aki-chan86 14:31, 24. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Dieses Bild gefällt mir schon besser. Aber ich habe immer noch keine Ahnung was wir mit Lauftatze usw. machen sollen. - Aki-chan86 15:25, 24. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Hey, :) es ist wahrscheinlich untergegangen. Aber ich habe bemerkt, das Stummelschweif ein neues Bild braucht. Er ist in den deutschen Büchern als gescheckt beschrieben. Außerdem hab ich mein erstes Bild hochgeladen, kannst mal unter meiner Seite gucken. Irgendwie kann ich den Krieger aber nicht farbig füllen. Da kommt bei mir immer nur schwarz O_O. Kannst gern im Bilder-Blog antworten. - LG Aki-chan86 10:40, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC). Namen Okay, du hast gewonnen^^ Federherz Mit Bumbleflight dass habe ich im WarriorCats.de gelesen. Der ist dort mit diesem Namen in der Hierarchie aufgelistet. Federhertz Huhu, ich hab da mal ne Frage. Da gibt es ein paar Namen, die eigentlich nicht korrekt übersetzt sind: *Bumbleflight= HummelFLUG *Eclipse(Buch)= SONNENfinsternis *Briarlight= könnte auch Dornenlicht heißen, oder? usw. Aber ich meine doch, dass hier alle relativ gut Englisch können, oder? LG Federherz Hallo Ich finde ,wenn wir die Namen in Original lassen,dann machen wir doch dass Original Homepage nach machen. ich finde du machst sehr gute Bearbeitungen. MfG Lisa Hollinger 07:35, 2. Apr. 2011 (UTC)LilienblüteLisa Hollinger 07:35, 2. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Okay, das stimmt natürlich ^^ Ich wollte auch nur mal nachfragen. LG Silberfluss hallo soweit sind wir noch nicht.alle zu bearbeiten und umbennen. :Hallo auch von mir nochmal, :ich kann mich Lilienblüte nur anschließen und finde auch, dass du sehr gute Bearbeitungen machst. Bist du schon länger bei Wikia? Wenn ja bist du ein sehr guter Rollback. Mit deiner Hilfe wird das Wiki ja immer noch besser. Zu den Namen: Es ist manchmal etwas schwierig manche Namen zu übersetzen, inbesondere solche Namen wie Tumblekit oder Minnowtail wenn du z.B. Vorschläge hast bezüglich der Übersetzungen kannst du sie gern einbringen. :LG Aki-chan86 18:00, 2. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Hallo, Es freut mich, dass euch meine Bearbeitungen gefallen :) Ich bin erst seit kurzem bei Wikia. Ich bin vor kurzem mal zufällig auf dieses Wikia gestoßen und da hab ich manchmal ein paar kleine Fehlerchen entdeckt und dann hab ich mich mal angemeldet. Es ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen, aber bei diesen Namen ist es wirklich schwierig die passende Übersetzung zu finden! Aber sollte mir etwas dazu einfallen, werde ich es euch natürlich gerne vorschlagen ^^ LG Silberfluss Hm. Ich denke dass wir Stechpalmenblatt und die anderen Katzen in Namen holly enthalten, erst einmal so belassen. Wenn sie später Buchenblatt heißt, soll mir das auch recht sein. Jedoch ist stechpalme = holly die korrektere Übersetzung. Stechpalmen gibt es jedoch sehr viele in Europa, auch im Wald. Der Name Stechpalme verwirrt nur, da sieh nicht wirklich viel mit echten Palmen gemeinsam hat. - LG Aki-chan86 12:01, 14. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Spoiler und Stubs Hallo Silberfluss, ich habe einige Vorlagen erstellt: und zwar Stubs und Vorlage:Stub-Abs mit der wir Artikel markieren, welche noch ausbaufähig sind. Ich bin mal auf dein Urteil gespannt, wie wir die einbauen wollen. Lilienblüte und ich sind uns noch nicht einig wie wir sie einbauen wollen. Um zu probieren wie es aussieht, kannst du die Vorlagen mit und einfügen. - LG Aki-chan86 13:45, 3. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Danke für dein Kommentar. Ja die Stubs werden besonders für Artikel gebraucht, die nicht sehr lang sind z.B. 2-3 Sätze und wenig Informationen enthalten. Hier haben wir einige. Jedoch wissen wir nicht wie wir sie mit den Spoilern vereinbaren können. In oder außerhalb vom Spoiler. Ich muss dazu sagen, ich setze mich folgende Woche nochmal hin um das Spoilersystem zu verbessern. Aki-chan86 14:05, 3. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Super. So ähnlich hatte ich es mir auch gedacht. Dann noch viel Spaß beim weiter bearbeiten. Ich helfe dir gleich ein bisschen dabei. - LG Aki-chan86 14:12, 3. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Okay. Wenn die deutsche Übersetzung schon feststeht, dann verschieben wir den Artikel zum deutschen Artikelnamen. Du kannst auch Artikel verschieben, da du die Funktion unter dem Bearbeiten findest. Dann gelangst du auf eine Seite in der du nur noch den neuen Artikelnamen eingibst, wohin du den Artikel verschoben haben willst. Stub-Abs verwendest du wenn ein Abschnitt oder Absatz in einem langen Artikel noch bearbeitet werden muss. Es wäre auch gut wenn du zwei Zeilen oder ein Absatz ( ) zwischen dem Spoiler und der einfügst, da es dann noch ansprechender aussieht. - Aki-chan86 14:33, 3. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Vandalismus Hallo, überlass mir mal die Rückgängig Machung des Vandalismus. Brauchst das nicht rückgängig zu machen. - LG Aki-chan86 17:09, 4. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ja du hast recht :) Danke dir, ich hab das in einem Schritt rückgängig gemacht. Aber eben dafür sind wir ja da um Vandalismus zu korrigieren. Aki-chan86 17:14, 4. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ja, weil unser Wiki mit einem anderen Warrior Cats Wiki verschmolzen ist. Finsterstern, der es eröffnet hat bearbeitet hier jetzt fleißig Artikel. Aber wir haben seine Artikel mit übernommen, so dass kein Wissen oder Ideen verloren gehen. Also Feuersterns Alternativer Artikel möchte ich persönlich noch behalten. Da ich dort einige Sachen ausprobiert habe. Aber ich glaube das gehört eher in die Spielwiese, wo man Vorlagen und so Sachen ausprobieren kann. Alle anderen alternativen Artikel sollen so weit es geht verschmolzen werden und werden später im einverständis aller aktiven Nutzer gelöscht. Ja, die Infobox soll auch noch verbessert in das Wiki einfügt werden. Finde die auch recht gut. Ich werde die noch ändern und verbessern, Da irgendwo etwas mit den Zeilen noch nicht ganz hinhaut. Moltebeere Der Name Moltebeere kann durch aus korrekt sein, Wolkenbeere hört sich für mich doch etwas abwegig an. Was ist deine Meinung? Cloudberry ist der englische Begriff für Moltebeere, die in der Natur vorkommt. Aki-chan86 14:40, 5. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ja, das ist eine schwierige Entscheidung, was nun richtig ist. Das Aussehen kann draufhinweisen, muss aber nicht, vllt gibt noch eine passendere Übersetzung. Wie Torfbeere oder so auch ein Synonym für die Moltebeere. Oder der Name ist wirklich wortwörtlich mit Wolkenbeere zu übersetzen. Ich hab mich jedenfalls an das naheliegste gehalten was in der Natur vorkommt. Wolkenstern und Wolkenschweif sind ja auch wirklich wegen ihrem Aussehen benannt. :Hallo, dachte ich schreib dich mal an. Hätte gern ne Meinung zu dem Thema Diskussion:Einzelläufer. Allein Diskutiert es sich ja schlecht :) - LG Aki-chan86 12:42, 11. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Kategorie Hallo, dich versteh ich aber auch nicht wirklich. Warum die Kategorie Charaktere ändern. Wenn sie schon da ist. Es ist doch eigentlich egal wo die in der Rangfolge steht, hauptsache vorhanden. Oder kannst du mir erklären warum es wichtig ist die Charaktere nach vorn zu schieben. - LG Aki-chan86 17:14, 8. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Okay. Du hast recht. Ist wirklich allgemeiner. Was hältst du eigentlich von den neuen anderen Kategorien. Die falsch geschriebenen kann man ja korrigeren. - LG Aki-chan86 17:22, 8. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Denke auch, dass die Specials,Field Guides und Mangas evlt noch Kurzgeschichten ihre eigenen Kategorien bekommen sollten. Alle anderen kann man in den Staffel wie du sagst zusammen fassen. Auch wenn ein Charakter verstirbt. Problem sind verstorbenen Katzen die später vllt eher auftauchen wie Tüpfelblatt und Blaustern. Aki-chan86 17:35, 8. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Das Kategoriensystem ist okay. Am besten eben zuerst wie du sagtest zuerst Charaktere, Hauptcharaktere. Dann wie normal in zeitlichen Ablauf die Stationen und Rang, dannach die zeitlicher Abflauf (Bücher und Staffeln). Sollte eine Weiterleitungsseite existieren wie Ampferjunges oder so, wir der Rang der Katze dort eingetragen und in welchen Bücher/Buchreihe sie vorkommt. Darauf auch zu achten die Weiterleitungsseite zu benutzen, da oftmals solche Seiten in Verlinkungen ignoriert wurden (z.B. wie Brombeerpfote). Bei solchen Dingen jedoch wie HalbClan-Katze weiß ich es nicht. Ich denke die kommen dann zum Schluss. Ach ja eine Sache noch, bei Schatten konnte ich nicht verhindern, dass die Charaktere-Kategorie vor der Spoiler-Kategorie auftaucht, da dies automatisiert ist. - LG Aki-chan86 17:56, 11. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ja okay. Die HalbClan-Katzen hinter den Clan zu packen ist auch gut. Was mich eher stört und ich, zum größtenteil auch Lilienblüte sind dran Schuld das zu viel an Artikeln geändert wird - ich musste viele Änderungen von ihr Rückgängig machen. Ich finde eher, dass wir mit bedacht, die Artikel verändern müssen. Sowie du, du bist wirklich eine gute Bearbeiterin. Aber das nur ein unnützes Wort wie z.B. fahle (was den Artikel nicht aufwertet, da es nicht in den Büchern oder so zu finden ist, hinzugefügt wird) ist nicht gut. Was hälst du also davon die Artikeleditierung eines Artikel nur einmal am Tag editieren zu dürfen, damit man sich mehr Mühe gibt. - Aki-chan86 18:13, 11. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ja dass ist wiederum richtig unpraktisch, auch wenn man Rechtschreibfehler gemacht hat, die man korrigieren will oder so. Okay, dann ist es besser die Bearbeitungen so zu belassen. - Aki-chan86 18:24, 11. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Code of the Clans Hallo Silberfluss, ich denke erstmal das wir nicht so viele Kategorien vorallem von Code of the Clans hinzufügen sollten. Da im Juli der erste Field Guide Band: Warrior Cats - Die Welt der Clans: Das Gesetz der Krieger erscheinen wird und wir dann viel umbenennen müssen. Ich nehme an das es Code of the Clans ist. Alles andere wäre denke ich unsinnig. - LG Aki-chan86 16:00, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ja Code of the Clans also besser gesagt: Das Gesetz der Krieger erscheint genau genommen am 30.Juli zusammen mit Band 3 ("Morgenröte") und 4 ("Sternenglanz"), habe ich heute auf Facebook von warriorcats.de in Erfahrung bringen können. Titel für Band 5 und 6 stehen noch nicht fest. - Aki-chan86 17:25, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ja nicht war. Ich find die englischen zwar auch gut. Aber deutsch ist halt gewohnter. Da kommt die Atmosphäre noch besser rüber. ^^ Freu mich auch riesig auch auf Rabenpfotes Abenteuer auf deutsch. Ich hoffe mal das die Übersetzer ihre Sache in dem Band besser machen als in den anderen. Aber wichtig ist ja die Geschichte dahinter. Ich habe gedacht, da schon ein Hinweis einging den anderen Namen auch noch zu übersetzen. Hoffe meine Übersetzung geht. :) - 17:52, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Huhu ^^, ich brauche mal deine Hilfe welcher Artikel wäre besser für die Ausdrücke geeignet. Clan Sprache (finde ich persönlich bessern Titel) oder Begriffe? Oder fällt dir vielleicht noch ein anderer besserer Titel ein? - LG Aki-chan86 13:36, 15. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Buch Box Hallo, ich wollte dich mal fragen. Wie wir die Buch-Box gestallten wollen. Solche Sachen wie Cover Artist und so brauchen wir ja nicht. Da es aber verschiedene Versionen gibt, würde ich vorschlagen die aufzulisten; mit Bild und ISBN usw. Ich dachte da an ein Bild, Autor, vllt Übersetzer, Einbandgestaltung, Seitenzahl, ISBN, dann die Chronologische Reihenfolge und vllt wie bei Alternativ-Artikel eine kurze Zusammenfassung. Aber bei der Zusammenfassung bin ich dagegen. - LG Aki-chan86 11:25, 18. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Hi, wollte noch mal fragen wie du die Buchbox findest. Ich denke Originaltitel könnte man rausnehmen. Aber ich hab noch keine Ahnung wie ich die Daten für die anderen Versionen rein bringe. Irgendwie bin ich heute nicht produktiv -_- - LG Aki-chan86 17:33, 18. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Hallo ^^, sag mal weiß du ob es den GepardenClan überhaupt gegeben hat. Meiner Meinung nach wurden doch nur die 3 großen Clans erwähnt. Wie findest du eigentlich nun die Buch Box siehe: In die Wildnis. Ich mache vllt noch ein paar Verbesserungen - LG Aki-chan86 14:34, 19. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Spekulationen Ja, es ist wohl besser, wenn solche Spekulationen entfernt werden. Die sind mir irgendwie auch zu wieder. Außerdem ein Löwe ist zwar eine Katze im weitesten Sinne (nur eine Mythologische für die Waldkatzen) aber never ever mit beiden DonnerClan-Katzen eng verwandt. Spekulationen können gern im Forum (ja wir haben auch eins) diskutiert werden, was aber leider nicht wirklich benutzt wird. - LG Aki-chan86 11:45, 21. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Skype Hallo Silberfluss; ich bin es Lilienblüte Ich möchte dich fragen ob du in Skype bist,denn ich würde gerne mal so mit dir reden? Kannst mir ja gleich dann antworten. bis dann Hallo dort kannst du mit deinen freunden chatten,telen und mit der webcam telen,dort triffst du nicht nur mich sondern auch aki-chan86 Genau, es ist ein Chat-Programm wie MSN oder ICQ ^^ - LG Aki-chan86 10:24, 27. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Hast du eines der anderen Chat-Programme? ^^ - Aki-chan86 10:29, 27. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Schade ._. Aber naja, du musst ja dir nicht ein solches Programm runterladen wenn du nicht möchtest. Es wäre jedenfalls gut. Wenn wir drei mal mit einander quatschen könnten, in einer Gruppenkonversation. Damit nicht immer so viel unnötige Bearbeitungen getätigt werden wie vorhin. Was sicher an uns allen drein liegen kann - Aki-chan86 10:39, 27. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Okay. Das ist natürlich verständlich. :) Lass uns doch ein Thema dann im Forum oder einen weiteren Diskussionsblog einrichten. Dann können wir drüber diskutieren, was uns passt und uns nicht passt. Das Bild gefällt mir recht gut ^^. Hast du super hinbekommen. Die Streifen auch recht gut ^^ und nicht zu dick. Sollte wer was einzuwenden haben, kann er sich ja an dich wenden. - Aki-chan86 11:08, 27. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Hm. Wenn dir was anden anderen Charakter-Bildern nicht passt, kannst du dich ja an denen zu schaffen machen. ^^ Ansonsten müssten wir mal gucken was, was noch für Änderungen bei Charakteren gibt ^^. - Aki-chan86 11:38, 27. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Nehmen wir einfach den Bilder-Blog den ich früher eingerichtet habe. Für das andere Thema sollten wir einen separaten Erstellen. ^^ - Aki-chan86 11:55, 27. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Naja bei solchen Dikussionen würde ich eher ein Forumsthread bei solchen Diskussionssachen bevorzugen. Ich denke mal es wird möglicherweise, ich kanns jedoch nicht einschätzen, heftiger zur Sache gehen. aber natürlich sollten wir alle freundlich und sachlich bleiben. Ein Blog ist mir bei dieser Sache zu öffentlich. - Naja das Forum ist auch schon öffentlich ^^. Unterschied ist, dass ein Forum wie die Dikussione auf der Diskussionsseite etwas ordentlicher sind. Nicht so ungeordnet wie die in einem Blog. Das Forum wird aber denke ich nicht so ganz beachtet wie ein Benutzer-Blog, da dieser zudem noch zweimal auf der Hauptseite angezeigt wird. - Aki-chan86 12:21, 27. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ja,hab ich gesehen und ich schreibe meine Meinug morgen rein ,hast du schon den blockeintrag von mir auf aki-chan86 ´s block gesehen? da lönntest du mir vil.deine meinung darüber sagen??? das wäre sehr lieb und ich finde dich sehr sympatisch nur fals du es falsch verdannten hast,denn ich würde mich sehr freuen,wenn du es mir schreiben könntest . Danke!!!! :-) : :Ich meine den block über die verbesserung von wiki!! :danke : :ne das lob gilt nur dir und sonst wie findeste sonst so es wiki??? :bist du auch nicht in wer-kennt-wen? Übernimm dich aber nicht. Ich würde auch gerne noch etwas machen ^^. - LG Aki-chan86 12:25, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Kann ich verstehen :). Gut dachte vorhin daran von hinten anzufangen. - LG Aki-chan86 12:37, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ich bitte dich nochmal. Bitte übernimm dich nicht. Es gibt zwar einiges zu tun. Ich und andere möchten gerne auch noch etwas zu tun haben. Fang doch einfach bei A an und arbeite dich von dort vor. - Aki-chan86 11:01, 29. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Tigerpfote ist doch aber weiterhinten im Alphabet und nicht vorne. Ich wollte die von Z abwärts nehmen ^^ - Aki-chan86 11:18, 29. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Link Hallo Ich wollte dich Fragen ob du den Link für Rußjunges bei Rußpelz und Rußherz erstellen könntest und bei Dunkelstern also Dunkelstern von FC und vom Wo.C ? Das wäre lieb MfG Lisa Hollinger 15:03, 29. Apr. 2011 (UTC)LilienblüteLisa Hollinger 15:03, 29. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Weil ich noch das für Dunkelstern mache ,deswegen Gallery Hi, wollte mal fragen ob dir dass mit den Gallerys so passiert oder ob das absichtlich ist. Nichts gegen dich. Aber ich habe dies schon die letzten Tage beobachtet und mich gewundert eigentlich kann man bei den gallerys ja nicht viel falsch machen. - Aki-chan86 18:08, 3. Mai 2011 (UTC) Okay ^^. Kein Problem. Ich mache ja auch Fehler und wir sind alle nur Menschen. Sollte wirklich nichts gegen dich sein. War mir halt nur die letzen Tage aufgefallen ^^. Ich werde noch ein bissel was machen. Bestimmt nachher noch an ein oder zwei Übungsbildern malen und dann mal gucken :) - LG Aki-chan86 18:16, 3. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hi, Silberfluss. Danke, dass du die Bilder gelöscht hast^^. Bei Brombeerkralle und Habichtfrost kann ich es verstehen, das Bild war sowieso unnötig. Aber Wieselpfote... ich weiß nicht. Bei ihm sind nur zwei Bilder, dass ist so mager, bei den anderen Artikeln sind meistens mehr. Oh und eine sache noch: Welchen Namen findest du besser, Distel''klaue oder Distel''kralle? ''Beide Namen wurden von Beltz verwendet. - Fireheart002 Ich vergaß. Mist! Das Fanart hab ich übersehen. Tschuldigung. Und bei Distelklaue haste recht. Das würde einen Rattenschwanz hinter sich herziehen. Aber wenn die Übersetzung Distelkralle ist, würden wir es natürlich ändern. - Fireheart002 DANKE ! DANKe !!! Ja ! Jetzt gehts !! Aber wenn ich mir so ansehe wie die anderen Katzen im '''Wiki' aussehen merke ich schon das ich noch gaaaaaaaanz schön viel lernen muss ! Ich kriege bei den Katzen irgendwie keine Muster oder Schattierungen richtig hin !! ^^ Mausefell 13:22, 17. Mai 2011 (UTC) Die sehen alle super aus ! Ich finde besonders die Katzen des BlumenClans sehr hübsch !!! 17:19, 17. Mai 2011 (UTC)Mausefell BlumenClan Bilder Hallo Silberfluss! Wie hast du das mit den Bildern von Knospenjunges, Sonnenjunges und Bachjunges gemacht? Und kannst du mir vllt. bei GIMP helfen? Ich bin da echt mies drin.. LG: Starforce StarClan Huhu Huhu Silberfluss ; Kannst du vieleicht etwas zu meinem Blog schreiben?Dass wäre sehr lieb von dir. °-° Lilienblüte Hallo, ich wollte nur mal fragen warum du die Alternative Version von Brombeerkralle wieder rückgängig gemact hast? Ich stelle mir Brombeerkralle wirklich so vor .... Ich wollte nur mal fragen :) Freundliche Grüße Maisblüte P.S: Ich weis nicht wie man einen Stub bearbeitet (also z.b etwas zu Familie hinzufügt<9 Also hab ich einfach auf erweitern gemacht.... kannst du das bitte richtig machen.... DANKE ;D HI Silberfluss ! Ich wollte dicch mal drauf hinweisen das bei Kreuzotterzahns Baum bei Tigersterns und Sashas Junge : Mottenflügel , Kaulquappe und dANN Falkenflügel ! Eigentlich müsste das doch Habichtfrost sein oder ? LG Mausefell 19:34, 12. Jun. 2011 (UTC) PS:Wollte ich nur mal so sagen ..^^ weißt du wie man einen blog löschen kann Hallo Silberfluss ! Ich hätte da eine ganz winzig kleine Fragen ( nur ganz klein ): Also immer wenn ich ein Bild im Wiki hochladen will dann kommt das dann am Ende nur so voll winzig raus ! Wie kann ich das denn anders machen? Vielen Dank LG Mausefell 20:52, 1. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Hallo Silberfluss ! Gibt es hier eigentlich auch einen Chat ? LG Blütenschweif 16:50, 5. Jul. 2011 (UTC) WolkenClans Ancestors~ Hey, ich war grade dabei für Wolkenstern eine Charaktervorlage zu erstellen und da ist ein Problem aufgetreten. Bei dem Abschnitt Aufentaltsort nach dem Tod kann man ja schlecht SternenClan hinschreiben, da dieser ja nur bei den anderen vier Clans ist. Die WolkenClan Vorfahren jagen ja nur im Himmel über der Schlucht. Was genau soll ich da dann hinschreiben? Himmel über der Schlucht? Oder irgendwas anderes? Tautropfen 18:53, 24. Jul. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen Fragöö Warum löschst du die Bilder die ich reinstelle? Hey Silberfluss. Du, ich hab gerade die Seite von Spitzmauszahn (WolkenClan) bearbeitet, dann wollte ich die Vorschau machen wegen Rechtsschreibfehlern und so, aber ich glaub ich hab irgendwas falsch gemacht. Jedenfalls, wenn man sich jetzt die Seite anschaut, sieht man gar nichts über den... Könntest du vielleicht mal nachschauen? Ich komm nämlich nicht dahinter, was da passiert sein könnte...Tut mir leid, dass ich schon wieder nerve! Violetflower Ich wollte mal fragen wie ihr es hinbekommt, dass ihr einen Namen z.B. Grautsreif schreibt und wenn man den dann anklickt landet man auf der Seite von ihm. Ich habs mal versucht aber nicht hinbekommen. Wäre echt nett von dir wenn du mir helfen kannst. Ich hab noch eine Frage. Auf der Seite von Regenpelz (DC) steht beim Abschnitt Sternenglanz ein unlogischer Satz. Der erste Satz im zweiten Absatz. Ich würde es ja verbessern, aber ich weiß nicht was dieser Jemand schreiben wollte. Vielleicht kannst du es ja verstehen und verbessern. Lg Seelenstern Happy Birthday ^^ Hey Caro ;) alles gute zum Geburtstag, hoffe du bekommst viele geschenke :) Ich hoffe du hast an deinem geburtstag sehr viel spaß haben wirst und deine torte wird sicher riesig sein, schließlig müssen 15 Kerzen darauf platz haben ^^ Jedenfalls, wünsche ich dir sehr viel glück und spaß und hier sind noch ein paar links ;) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q4mJL-O5djg http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ZvT-r8mfi4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rEpV-e5ng0M PS: Ich komme erst um 14 oder 15 uhr in den chat, ich muss ja zum kieferautopäden ;) Mondkralle 06:34, 26. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Happy Bithday Silber! Alles Gute zum geburtstag! Fireheart002 16:49, 26. Aug. 2011 (UTC)Fireheart002 Auch von mir alles Gute zum Geburtstag!LG Wave 16:54, 26. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Alles, alles Gute zum Geburtstag wünsch ich dir! Ja viel Glück im Leben, weiter hin viel Spaß, Gesundheit und was du dir sonst noch so alles wünscht! - LG Aki-chan86 17:15, 26. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Chat hey silber, ich warte schon seid 51 min auf dich im chat. wann kommst du ??? LG-Mondkralle 12:52, 29. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Heey. Wie gehst? Wen von WarriorCats magst du am liebsten? (: Haha dumm aber egaal. ;) Blütenherz 12:33, 30. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Chatiiii :D Yoyo Silver ;D Sorry das ich nimma da war, aber der Chat hatte bei mir irgwas, und ich war mit süchteln beschäftigt x.x ^^ lg Starforce StarClan 02:20, 4. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :) Eichhornflug Danke ich werde bestimmt mal in den Chat kommen :) Ja okay :) ﻿ Hey Hey ich muss mit dir reden! nur eine kleine Frage und meine Antwort. Also meine Frage ist die: Wer werden die neuen Admins werden. Also meine Antwort ist die: ich übertrage Aki die Rechte. Lg Lilie Hallo ! Hi Silberfluss^^ Danke dass du mich so nett begrüßt hast. Ich hätte mich einsam gefühlt in diesem großen Wiki. Schreib mir doch auch mal. Lg Federschweif (10.9.11, 09:47 Uhr) Hey Silber, du warum kommt ihr denn nich in den Chat? und ich hab eine Frage : ist in letzter Zeit öffters eine Lilie aufgetretten mit einem Code : webchat@koln-4d0b717d.pool.mediaWays.net um klar zustellen, dies war ich nich .... danke :) Hallo Silberfluss^^ Danke für deine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussions-Seite^^ Darüber freu ich mich sehr:) Ich komm vielleicht mal in den Chat. PS:Du kannst mich Feder nennen^^ LG Federschweif (10.09.2011, 17:12 Uhr) Hi Silber^^ Bist du da? Ich möchte mit dir chaten. LG Feder Hi Silber^^ Tut mir sehr leid dass ich den Chat verlassen habe ohne Tschüss zusagen.Verzeist du mir? LG Feder Hi Silber^^ Bitte schreib mir zurück. LG Feder hi silber was sollte ich nochmal machen? LG Drache hi silber ergebnisse meiner arbeit: gefährliche spuren borkenpelz seite 236 rauchfell seite 236 dunkelstreif seite 15 259 313 wieselpfote seite 239 247 lichtherz seite 240 288 wolkenschweif seite 241 243 291 sandsturm seite 254 216 290 bernsteinpelz seite 257 brombeerkralle seite 257 graustreif seite 260 305 leopardenstern seite 204 einauge seite 292 langschweif seite 292 298 299 weißpelz seite 316 blaustern seite 329 330 nebelfuß seite 331 Hi Silber^^ Puh, man bin ich froh. LG Feder Hey ! Ich wollt dir mal wieder Hallo sagen.^^(Sry, wenn das irgendwie blöd klingt) Aber ich bin im Chat einfach nicht dazu gekommen. Apropo Chat ...Komm doch auch wenn du Zeit und Lust hast.^^ Schreib mir zurück. PS: Ich war mal im Erfindungswiki und hab mich umge... äh... schreibt man jetzt umgeschaut oder umgeklickt? Egal. Dort ist es toll.:) Hast du da auch eine Geschichte ? LG Feder^^ És tut mir leid Hi Silber. Es tut mir leid. Sehr sogar. Ich wollte euch nicht als "ALs" beschimpfen (ich hoffe nicht, du weißt was das heißt) aber ich hab die beherrschung verloren. Ich war sauer, dass ihr mir die Adminrechte wegnehmt (für Wave) und das nur, weil ich nichts mehr bearbeite. Aber es gibt für mich nichts mehr zu bearbreiten. T.T SORRY!!! Ich würde gerne etwas bearbeiten, wenn mir mal jemand erklären könnte, wie Weiterleitungsseiten erstellt werden und wo nich Bilder-Kategorien benötigt werden. ^^ Ich bin immer noch deine Freundin. TT.TT Bitte nehmt es mir nicht übel! TTTT.TTTT Fireheart002 17:43, 28. Sep. 2011 (UTC)Fireheart002 Ok, sorry ich hör auf damit :) Benutzer:Seelenstern Danke ^^ Anfrage c: 21:06, 1. Okt. 2011 (UTC)Aquamarin Hallihallo! ich hab da eine Frage an dich: Ich habe deine Bilder, z.B. das für Zau gesehen, und wollte fragen, ob du mir auch so eins machen kannst, oder mir vielleicht die Lines dafür gibst :) Danke schon mal! Aquamarin 21:06, 1. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Bilder löschen Hey Silberfluss, da ich meine Charakterbilder nicht mehr braue wollte ich sie löschen, ich weiß jedoch nicht wie. Könntest du das bitte machen. Danke Wolfherz Gut danke, also hier die Links: http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Himbeerbl%C3%BCte.png, http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Donnerkralle.png, http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Eisbl%C3%BCte.png, http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Mondstern.png, http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Kirschbl%C3%BCte.png, http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Wolfsherz3.png, http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Fuchspelz.png und http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Clan_symbole.png Streuner Vorlage Hi Silber ich wollte die nur sagen, dass du bei der Streuner Vorlage, wenn du mal wieder Lust hast, Die Augen und Wimpern machen kanst. :3 Vorrausgesetzt du hast da nicht noch Verbesserungsvorschläge. ^^ Tautropfen 19:26, 13. Okt. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen kannst du bitte mein profil löschen? Lahmfuß Cherry hi :D ich bin neu hier, und hab mich mal ein bisschen umgeschaut. Da ist mir was aufgefallen: bei Aschenpelz habt ihr das selbstgemalte bild in die box und das CC-bild außerhalb. bei Lichtherz ist das andersrum. sollte man das ändern?? (ich frag jetzt, nicht dass ichs änder und das war falsch) Cherry Fruity P.S. du malst echt schöne bilder!! schau mal mein profil an, ich hab gaaaaaanz weit unten ein paar selbstgemalte bilder reingestellt (mit taus charart) aber iwas stimmmt da nicht :( bei mir ist das so gepixelt :( kannst du mir helfen?? wäre echt lieb von dir - ich würde gern ein paar bilder fürs wiki malen <3 okidoki, war mir nur aufgefallen^^ gerne doch, will ja keinen anschiss :D hast du irgendeinen tip für mich wie ihr das bei euren bildern macht, dass das nicht so verpixelt wie bei mir?? sieht etwas seltsam aus bei mir^^- Cherry gern^^ soll ich jetzt kommen oder heute abend??- Cherry gerne^^ muss jetzt auch essen xD bis heut abend oder so xD - Cherry Hi Silber ''' Sorry das mit dem bilder klauen kommt nich mehr vor. '''LG Falke hi, ich wollte dich fragen ob du weißt ob lionblaze auf einem cover eines buches ist? Chat Hi Silber, wäre gut wenn du, wenn du mal Zeit hast in den Chat kommst. Ich muss mit dir reden u.a. wegen dem CA LG Aki-chan86 17:08, 29. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Hey silber, kannst du in den chat kommen? ich will mit dir reden :/ star Hey Silber, kommst du vllt in den Chat :D - LG Aki-chan86 12:35, 4. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Okay, viel Spaß. Bis später - Aki-chan86 12:52, 4. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Katigorien Ich will ja nicht stören, aber ich würde gerne wissen wieso du alle mein hinzugefügten Katigorien wieder entfernst?? mache ich irgendetwas falsch? lg Topassplitter 16:06, 5. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Bilder Hallo, Silberfluss! Ich habe eine Frage: Darf man zum Beispiel zur der Katigorie 'Hunde' ein Bild von einem Hund hinzufügen...? lg Topassplitter 15:42, 9. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Hey (klar darfst du^^) also ich wollte zu der Kategorie Hunde ein Bild hinzufügen aber ich denke mittlerweile das ich das nicht darf.. oder? lg Topas Hey, also dann hat es sich erledigt...danke für die info lg Topas hey silber gute nachrichten wir stellen gerade regeln im chat auf lg hdl star Hey Silber...weißt du wie sehr du mir fehlst? mir fehlt die alte gemeinschaft im chat, die gute harmonie, alles! ich finde es schade dass du so selten kommst.. (btw sry für meinen harschen ton bei feder)7 hdl, knuddel star .. Hi Hi Silber, Problem gelöst, wenn du willst komm in den Chat. Dann können wir wieder quatschen. LG Aki-chan86 13:33, 17. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Ivypool Heyyyooo Silber xD Ähm, wegen Ivypool (CA). In Night Whispers ist sie mit weißem Gesicht beschrieben :/ Wie soll ich sie malen? xD - Starforce StarClan 20:04, 21. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Hi Silber :P Ich wünsche dir frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr :D Fireheart002 09:08, 23. Dez. 2011 (UTC)Fireheart002 Hey Silber, frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch!! Adler 19:01, 23.Dez. 2011 (UTC) Hallo Silber. Ich wünsche dir Frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch! - Chat Hi Silber, ich muss dringend mit dir reden. Es geht um den Chat. Bitte komm so schnell wie möglich - Aki-chan86 15:24, 28. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Ja ich brauche hilfe ich brauche ein ava ich bin silber und habe Eis Blaue Augen bittekannst du es machen Naja ich meine du hast so file Avas und ich möchte kein Hund sondern eine Katze wie du sie hast Ich muss of tschüs Silberfluss ich mag dich sehr Also wie jetz ich ferstehe nichts nada woher bekommst du die Avas her auf speicherplatz ist nichts bei mir?? Ps:wie bekommst du Silberfluss unter das geschribene das möchte ich auch Und wie geht das jetzt ich muss was dan tun ich muss rauf drucken und dan eins ausuchen und wie geht es weiter warum ist alles so komplisirt em ich sag es nur ungern aber ich finde es irgent wie schwirig es alles zu ferstehen weißt du ich bin neu hir also nicht so neu ich bin auch schon bei ein anderer web site und da ist es noch komplisirta ich habe mich weg gebimmt also gelöscht weißt du ich mag dich wie jetzt mit GIMP was ist das und wie herunter speichern oder so tut mir leid das ich so schreibe aber es ist eine kleine krank heit weißt du das hatte ich schon seit klein an aber manch mal mache ich keine fehler Hi Silbernacht 20:32, 31. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Hallo ich bin Silberohr ich weiß wie alles geht danke ich brauche keine hilfe kennst du vieleicht meine fercholene schwester ich fermisse sie Schniff Silberohr 21:11, 31. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Tschüss muss of tschau. Hallo Silberfluss Hallo Silberfluss, Ich wolte fragen ob ich meine Katzen als mein Clan benotze sie sind nämlich mein Clan weist du und ich würde mich freuen wen du ja sagst bitte ich wolte noch fragen wie kann ich die überschrift groß machen und so eine Tabele wie du Links wo man rauf kliken mus bitte sage es mir. Silberohr 17:51, 1. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Du hast meine Schwester gefunden Danke Silberfluss. Auserdem ist es igal mit meinen Katzen vergies es bitte ja. Und ich bin ihre Schwester weißt du das? Silbernacht ist seit Heute ferschwunden oh auch gestern Schönes neues Jahr wünsche ich dir und weißt du wir haben das schreiben von unserer Mutter geerbt. Silberohr 18:03, 1. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Tut mir leid wenn ich dich durch diese Frage störe aber sie ist wichtig: Wie beginne ich eine ganz neue Diskussion (zum Thema Charakter Moosfeuer)? LG und danke im Voraus Leopardenschweif 21:25, 11.Apr. 2012 (UTC) Sprenkelpfote Silber wieso hast du meine Änderung gelöscht? Er ist doch braun mit rot beflecktem Pelz (Das Gesetz der Krieger, S. 201) Cherry Fruity 11:08, 4. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Namen Hi Silber. Viele User haben jetzt eine neue Unterschrift. Wie kann man das machen? Könntest du mir das vielleicht erklären? Goldfluss 18:21, 17. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Hey Silber Danke das du mir geantwortet hast. Ja ich habe die Signatur gemient. Es wäre super nett wenn du mir das machen könntest, denn ich kenn mich mit sowas einfach net aus...So wie ich es da unten gemacht habe fände ich es ganz schön. Nochmal danke! Goldfluss 14:59, 20. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Goldfluss The Rivers flows in you Hi Silber^^! Was muss ich denn jetzt bei der Signatur ändern? Goldfluss 11:40, 21. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Hi Silber^^ Ich wollte fragen ob ich mir so eine Signatur erstellen kann und wie das geht? danke^^ - Cherry Fruity 13:38, 22. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Könntest du mich bitte für den spezial chat entsperren? ich habe aki schon gefragt aber sie ändert es nicht.Drachenherz 2 15:22, 2. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Nicht der IRC sondern der andere wo man im wiki aufrufen kann Ich denke nicht, da star dass getan hat.Ich fragte nämlich ob man dort kicken kann star hat ja gesagt ich wollte des mal sehen und hab ihr erlaubt mich zu kicken doch dann sie mich gesperrt. Da ist doch wohl noch ein unterschied? Drachenherz 2 15:28, 2. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Danke ^^ Drachenherz 2 15:33, 2. Feb. 2012 (UTC) hallo silberfluss Hallo Silberfluss. Danke wegen der netten Begrüßung. Ich hätte auch gerne eine Signatur und möchte dich fragen ob du mir denn so eine machen könntest? Danke im Vorraus LG Leopardenschweif Welche Bearbeitung müsste ich z.B. durchführen? LG Leopardenschweif Bild Hi Silber, ich dachte ich schreib dir mal wieder, da ich und nicht nur ich, dich echt vermisse. Aber ich kanns natürlich auch verstehen, wenn dir deine Noten wichtiger sind. Das ist vollkommen verständlich. Ich hab aber mal ne Bitte, die musst du natürlich nicht gleich machen. Mach es wann du willst. Shani hat Taus Jungenvorlage bearbeitet und da du bereits allen unseren Katzen Augen gegeben hast, würde es mich freuen, wenn du du Shanis Beta-Vorlage: :Datei:Junges.Beta.png bearbeiten würdest ^^ damit es einheitlich aussieht. Tau mag die Vorlage ja nicht so, aber ich finde sie sieht jetzt wo Shani sie bearbeitet hat klasse aus. Ich bin auch auf deine Meinung zu den Artikelbewertungsvorlagen gespannt oder zur neuen Zitatvorlage ^^ Melde dich mal wieder Ganz liebe Grüße und weiterhin Erfolg in der Schule 15:06, 15. Feb. 2012 (UTC) habe ich gern gemacht Blog ins Forum erstmal hallo Silber XD, wegen des Blogs der besser im Forum sein sollte , ich weiß nicht wie man den verschiebt und ob das möglich wäre . Wenn es notwendig bzw. möglich ist würde ich dich deshalb fragen ob du mir den Blog verschieben kannst . Wäre toll wenn das klappt GLG 14:47, 21. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Danke für deine Antwort Silber, dein Vorschlag wäre kein Problem ,nur das was die Leute geschrieben haben ist doch dann weg ,oder ? Ansonsten würde mir es kein Problem machen ;) LG 95.116.20.71 19:26, 21. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Ähm , ich weiß was du sagen willst aber ... ob ich in der Lage bin das zu machen da bin ich mir nicht sicher ,es wäre nicht möglich das du das machst ,oder ??? LG 19:35, 21. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Ok danke 19:39, 21. Feb. 2012 (UTC) vielen dank noch mal für das mit den Kommentaren ;) ich stehe in deiner Schuld ;) GLG 20:16, 21. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Hallo Silberfluss,ich wollte dich mal fragen,wie man solche schönen Unterschriften macht ??? LG Vampirzahn 12:30, 29. Feb. 2012 (UTC) hi kannst du mir bitte sagen wie ich weitere überschriften einfüge? Silberkralle Frecklewish/ Mia Könntest du mir bitte alle Bilder von den beiden löschen, außer die zwei die ich zuletzt hochgeladen habe. Danke XDStrahlenherz 20:54, 3. Mär. 2012 (UTC)Strahlenherz Danke, Silberfluss. Sry, aber kannst du mir bitte noch mal dei fotos von Mia löschen. Rosepetal Hey Silberfluss, Hab mal ne Frage Rosepetal ist ja im deutschen wiki als creme beschrieben und im englischen ist sie dunkel-creme. nach was müsste ich sie dann malen? das creme in unserm wiki ist ja auch nur irgendwie aus dem englischen abgekupfert.... LG Topas 17:30, 4. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Wie kann man ein Bild mit den Vorlagen machen? Silberkralle HI Hallo SIlberfluss. 18:22 Uhr, 6. März Vergissmeinnichtherz Hallo Silber, ich wollte mich mal bei dir bedanken für die nette Begrüßung. Honigtau 13:11, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) \:-( He, wiso hast du meine Bearbeitungen in Lichtherz und Schwarzstern gelöscht?!? Die waren doch goldrichtig, weil ich Sonnenuntergang gestern (10.3.) schon gekauft habe und das buch heute schon fertig hatte!! Schneespur 22:52, 11. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ah, ok. Kleine Frage noch: Was sind Referenzen? Schneespur 18:46, 13. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Problem Hallo Silberfluss, ich wollte grade ein Pic bei CharakterArts hochladen, doch bei der Bildvorschau sind die outlines ein wenig verwischt...könntest du mir sagen ob das schlimm ist und wenn ja wie ich das wieder weg bekommen? Wäre nett von dir... LG 14:36, 17. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Öhm naja ich hab Stonestream gemacht... soll ich ihn dir hochladen oder wie meinst du das? 16:33, 17. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Okay hier ist es --> thumb Hey :) Es ist wieder in Ordnung... dieses verschwommene von dem du gesprochen hast, das war das was ich gemeint hatte Danke für die Hilfe LG 16:48, 17. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Frage Hallo Silberfluss, ich wollte dich nur kurz mal was fragen. Wie macht man Katzen bei Gimp zerfetzte Ohren oder einen kurzen Schweif? Ich würde mich freuen wenn du mir das beantworten könntest Danke XD Strahlenherz 16:46, 19. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ok, sorry Silberfluss. Bei meinem Computer sieht das Bild immer gleich aus wenn ich "Eine neue version dieser Datei hochladen " drücke. Deswegen hab ichs noch mal hochgeladen. Es tut mir leid! Ok, Silberfluss. Ich werde daran denken. Hallo Silberfluss! Ich wollte fragen wie man Bilder erstellen kann. Bitte antworte mir möglichst bald!!! Danke! 188.23.85.232 13:27, 22. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Silberfluss. Zwar habe ich Aki-chan schon die gleiche Frage gestellt aber sie antwortet nicht. Also: Ich habe schon oft versucht mir ein Benutzerkonto anzulegen aber immer steht am Ende das Gleiche da: Deine Anmeldung kann zur Zeit leider nicht ausgeführt werden. ''Was soll ich bloß machen? LG Jayfeather 87.166.142.68 14:50, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ''Vielen Dank Silber. Ich habe mich einfach älter gemacht und schon war ich angemeldet. Honigtau 09:03, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) CharacterArt Hallo Silberfluss, ich hätte eine Frage... Du sagst ja dass du das helle Shading nicht magst MUSS ich das dann ändern oder kann ich es auch lassen? Denn ich mag es lieber mit hellem shading.... LG 17:32, 23. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Okay, sorry wenn ich so dumm frage aber wenn jemand anderes mir dafür eine 'dagegen' gibt müsste ich es ändern oder? - 17:41, 23. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Gut, danke für die Infos ich werde es vllt mal versuchen :) 17:47, 23. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Mal wieder ein Problem... Hallo Silberfluss, ich wollte grade eine neue version von Pod hochladen und er hat auch das alte mit dem neuen überschrieben, aber beim einfügen kommt immer wieder die alte version... und es wird auch nicht angezeigt, dass es die alte version ist... ich habs nochmal probiert und es ging wieder nicht. ich bin ganz sicher dass es die richtige datei ist Kannst du mir helfen? Ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll... LG - 12:23, 24. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Signatur In Ordnung! Ich bitte Smaragdauge gleich, meine Signatur zu ändern! LG, 18:27, 24. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Okay mach ich, danke Silber ;D - 12:34, 24. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Okay, könntest du meine Schriftart vielleicht in Monotype Corsiva ändern? Ich hoffe, dann gibt es keine Verwechselungen mehr!! :-) Vielen Dank!! LG, 09:17, 25. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Artikel Hi Silber, da du mal wieder echt fleißig bist dacht ich ich mach mal mit ^^. Ähm wie siehts mit dem Artikel Mäuse aus. Wollen wir den den nicht in die Frischbeute verschieben? Ich weiß nicht ob wir nen extra Artikel für brauchen oder nicht. - 14:31, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Ich weiß nich aber bei der Sky Oak könnte man den normalen Artikel doch lassen. Wir müssen uns echt mal abstimmen welche Artikel wir lassen oder nicht. Ansonsten war deine Idee eigentlich nicht schlecht - 15:21, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Sorry! Sorry, dass du dir die Arbeit machen musstest und mein dämliches Kategorie:SchattenClan wieder wegmachen musstest.....Ich hab's nicht gesehen...SORRY!!!!! ^^Buntschweif 17:11, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Bilder Ich wollte mich wegen der Bilder entschuldigen ,aber irgentwie klappt das net :-( Es tut mir echt leid :-( 14:07, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ok ,das werde ich dann auch das nächste mal machen ,und jetzt erstmal warten xD Danke Silber Smaragdi Bitte verhau mich deswegen nicht xD Du hast es ja vielleicht schon gemerkt, dass ich bei Schilflicht etwas unter Sonstiges hinzugefügt hab ohne eine Referenz anzugeben. Ich habs nicht gemacht, um dich zu ärgern und ich hätte auch ne Referenz angegeben, aber ich weiß nicht, wie du dir das mit den englischen Referenzen vorstellst bzw. wie du das machen willst. Wenn es dich aber sehr stört, kannst du die Info ja auch erstmal auf die Diskussionsseite packen. ^^ Tautropfen 21:18, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Silberfluss! Ich hätte da mal ne Frage, wie kann ich die Sachen die ich bearbeite/schreibe in meiner Seite belassen, ohne das sich irgendeiner aufregt, dass es z.b schon etwas von Sandsturm geschrieben worden ist? (Ich bin neu hier, ich kenne mich überhaupt nicht aus!) Freue mich auf antwort. :D Hallo Silberfuss! das will ich ja, weiss aber nicht so recht wie!( Von Fleckschweif) Ok, danke für deine Hilfe!:D komme erst am dienstag wieder! Schönen Tag noch :) Bouncefire Ist nicht schlimm, Silber ^^ zum glück lösche ich nie die datein ^^ ich lade gleich eben hoch und dann ist alles gut :) Flammenherz 09:50, 1. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Bild löschen Hey Silber, ich habe gestern von Stonestream.byTopas eine neue Version hochgeladen, doch die ist bis heute nicht angezeigt worden. Ich habe sie stattdessen unter einem anderen Dateiennamen hochgeladen. Kannst du das alte löschen? LG 10:11, 1. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hey Silber, bitte motze mich nicht an weil ich die Versionen von Millie unter anderen Namen nochmal hochgeladen habe, denn wenn ich sie unter den selben Namen hochlade, wird immer wieder die alte Version angezeigt. Bei Feldzahn war das auch so. Aki meinte das sie die alten Versionen von Millie später löscht. ^^ 11:08, 1. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hi Silber, könntest du die Datei Pineclaw.by Topas löschen? Die neue Version läd sich mal wieder nicht hoch^^ Danke 10:11, 3. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hey Silber, ich hab mal wieder ein Bild zum löschen :(( Pineclaw.byTopas thx 14:21, 5. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Neue Versionen Hallo Silberfluss! Bei mir handelt es sich ja eigentlich um ein Problem im WaCa-Erfindungswiki, aber ich wusste nicht an wen ich mich wenden sollte und dann ist mir eingefallen, dass du immer willst, dass man KEINE neuen Bilder wegen Änderungen hochlädt. Also ich hab' dort ein Bild hochgeladen (Lilienstern.png) und mir ist nachher aufgefallen, dass ich sie mit blauen Augen machen sollte. Ich weiß jetzt nicht wie ich die alte Version überspielen (oder wie das heißt) soll! Weißt du wie das geht? Buntschweif 07:08, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Nicht den Kopf abreißen Hey Silber ... du ahnst schon xD .Es is wegen den Bilder ... egal auf welchen namen ich sie hochlade ,sie überschreiben sich nicht mit diesem Bild sondern die ante vesion wird hochgeladen :( Kannst du das verstehn ?Ps:Darf ich mein Ca (naja eigntlcih sinds 2) einfügen obwohl es über 50 sind ? Lg 08:16, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ok danke Silber ,ich lade sie dann gleich mal hoch ... ich sammle dann ,bei den Bilder kommt eh Kritik xD Dann schreibe ichs dir morgen oder heute abend oder so ^^ Noch ma Danke Smaragdi Datei:Silversun.fürSilber.bySilver.png kleines, Vorzeitiges Ostergeschenk ^^ 14:45, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ne Sorry ich hab kein Skype - aber ist das kostenlos ? Und wenn ja, wie bekomme ich es ? 14:52, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Okay danke ^^ 14:55, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Skype name: silverhawk972 - 15:12, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hey Silberfluss! Ich wollte etwas fragen. Nämlich ich bearbeite die ganzen Stub-Artikel und ich wollte wissen, ob ich auf der Seite, wo die ganzen Stub-Artikel aufgelistet sind, die Seiten löschen kann, die ich vervollständigt habe. Danke schon mal im Voraus ;) Violetflower Spoiler Hi Silber ^^ Ich wollte auch dir sagen, dass du aufpassen musst xD Ich bin gerade dabei, ein paar Katzen von The Last Hope (also die Auftritte, weil ich das Buch heute bekommen habe) zu ergänzen, und du aufpassen musst, weil ich nicht will, dass du vollgespoilert wirst, also ich weiß nicht ob dir das was macht, aber das weiß ich ja nicht, also ja, das wollte ich eben mal sagen XD. lg , 16:12, 6. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Berg Ich glaube, dass Berg in den Stamm der ewigen Jagd kommt. Was meinst du dazu? 12:19, 8. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hey Silber kannst du die erste version von Robinwing (WC) löschen ? Ich wusste nicht dass das Wiki die bilder wieder überschreibt ^^ 12:05, 10. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Schmutzfell Hey Silber, ich bin grade dabei Schmutzfell als Heilerschüler zu colorieren und ich wollte mal wissen, ob ich ihn mit oder ohne die weiße Schnauze machen soll? Ich meine die kommt ja wahrscheinlich vom Alter, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher... Was denkst du? LG 16:42, 10. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Als Krieger hat er sie, weil er auf dem cover von ... lass mich überlegen wo das war... ich glaube bei enter the clans ist er mit heller schnauze abgebildet... deswegen solle ich ihm eine weiße schnauze verpassen^^ okay, dann lass ich jetzt die weiße schnauze beim heilerschüler weg. THX 17:00, 10. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Schmutzfell Hallo Silber, sry dass ich gestern keine Zeit mehr hatte. Also das weiße Maul bei Schmutzfell stammt aus Enter the Clans vom Cover - 04:44, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Löschen... Hey Silber, also ich hab mal wieder ein bild zum löschen Mudfur.HS.byTopas ;D eigentlich dachte ich das Wiki überschreibt wieder? lg 08:58, 12. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hallihallo Silber^^ und wieder ein Pic to delete Mudfur.Heilerschüler.byTopas ... LG 09:06, 13. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hi Hey Silber, kannst du Federbart, Frogleap und Stonepelt vom CA entfernen? Und würdest du in den Chat kommen? LG 10:10, 12. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Sonstiges-Referenzen Hey Silber, ich bins mal wieder ^^. Ich möchte bei Borkenpelz und Sandsturm unter Sonstiges ''hinzufügen, dass sie auf dem Bild zu Gesetz 11 die falsche Augenfarbe (Borkenpelz:blau, Sandsturm:graublau) haben. Nun, leider hat diese Seite keine angegebene Seitenzahl (nur wenn man zählt kommt man auf 147). Soll ich dann bei Quellen (Referenzen; falls sie das sind) die Seite dazuschreiben oder nicht? LG Leopardenschweif 21:46, 13. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Wallpaper Hier ist dein Wallpaper Silber ^^ thumb|364px 21:14, 13. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Diashow Hey Silber, ich hab mir grad mal Mudfur, Whiskernose und Rosepetal angesehen und mir ist aufgefallen, dass die Schülerversionen so verschwommen wirken. Die Kriegerversionen sind in Ordnung und wenn man auf die Vorschau geht, ist das Bild auch wieder in Ordung, nur es sieht halt komisch aus. Weißt du woran das liegen könnte? LG 12:34, 16. Apr. 2012 (UTC) THX :) Ich habs auch bei den andern beiden geändert (allerdings auf 270) :D 13:55, 16. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Probleme bei CA machen Hey Silber, mal wieder ich. Wenn ich ein CA machen will sieht des bisschen komisch aus, weil am Rand von den Outlines so helle Pixel sind. Muss ich die auch alle einfärben? Danke im Voraus LG Leopardenschweif 16:50, 16. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hi Silber, nochmal dazu eig. sind die Pixel innerhalb der Outlines. LG Leopardenschweif 14:56, 18. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Silber, ich denke das wäre zu viel Arbeit. Kurz gesagt, es wüde ungefähr so aussehen wie die ersten Versuche von Smara (soll keine beleidung sein nur zur Hilfe) LG Leopardenschweif 19:22, 18. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Sie heißen wie folgt: hässlich, schrecklich mein 2. versuch. LG Leopardenschweif 19:26, 18. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ändern oder Alternativversion? Hallo Silberfluss, ich habe ja bei Charakter Art Regenpelz entworfen, und habe jetzt, ach vielen Änderungen, auch einige Dafürs, Tau meint aber, dass ich das Fell noch heller machen soll. Soll ich dann eine Alternativversion machen oder die Alte ändern? Wäre dir dankbar für eine Antwort xD LG, 13:36, 19. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Eine kleine Bitte Also ich weiß das klinkt ein bisschen merkwürdig, aber könnetst du mir eine Tüpfelherz malen?Wen dus nicht machen willst melde dich bei mir.Ekliss 07:37, 21. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Würdest du mir den gefallen tun und mir wenigstens und dich melden?Oder malst du sie?Ekliss 19:32, 22. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Eine Frage Hi! Ich habe eine Frage. Ich habe Heilervorlagen erstellt (also wie die andere bei Warrior Cats Wiki Charakter Art) und wollte fragen wo ich sie hochladen kann. 'Hollyleaf02 14:24, 21. Apr. 2012 (UTC)' Ok. 'Hollyleaf02 14:30, 21. Apr. 2012 (UTC)' Sorry, ich versuche es ja, aber ich hab versucht das zu verlinken was noch nicht verlinkt war. Tut mir echt leid! ^^ LGBiene 20:31, 21. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Löschantrag Hallo Silberfluss, es gibt eine Seite ''Tigerstern und Sascha die warscheinlich ausversehen erstellt worden ist. Wenn man in diesem oberen Balken auf Bücher > Mangas > Tigerstern und Sascha ''geht, kommt nicht die Seite Tigerstern und Sasha raus, sondern man wird auf eine Seite gelenkt die eben Tigerstern und Sas'c'ha heißt. Was so ein Schreibfehler alles anrichten kann ;) LG Honey 11:47, 22. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Bilder in Charakter Art hochladen Hi! Ich habe Gelbzahn gemalt und würde sie gerne bei der Diskussion von Character Art hochladen. Als ich sie hochladen wollte stand da, dass ich versuche einen nicht erlaubten Dateityp hochzuladen. Deshalb wollte ich fragen, mit welchem Dateityp ich die Bilder abspeichern solll. 'Hollyleaf02 18:09, 22. Apr. 2012 (UTC)' Danke! 'Hollyleaf02 18:21, 22. Apr. 2012 (UTC)' Mit png. funktioniert es auch nicht 'Hollyleaf02 18:46, 22. Apr. 2012 (UTC)' Es klappt jetzt 'Hollyleaf02 18:59, 22. Apr. 2012 (UTC)' Wichtige Frage Hallo Silber, Ich hab mir ein eigenes Wiki gemacht und würde nun gerne wissen, wie ich einen Chat einfügen kann. Ich meine nicht so ein IRC sondern einen wie den anderen den es hier noch gibt. Ich hoffe du bist mir nicht böse wenn ich dich das hier frage ^^. Leopardenschweif 12:47, 23. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Silberfluss, Eine Frage zu Rußjunges (Widergeburt). Du hast ja den Character Art für Cinderheart gemacht, aber da ja Cinderheart das Ebenbild von Rußpelz ist, müsste das ja eigentlich auch du '''oder '''Fireheart002, der Rußpelz CA gemacht hat. (müsste gleich sein) Deines scheint mir irgendwie Richtiger. Ich verstehs nicht. Vielleicht solltest du die Rußpelz CA von Fire löschen, und auf der Diskussionsseite eine neue Rußpelz CA in Auftrag geben. Gruß, Blaupelz, 8.5.2012, 14:19 (UTC Super, danke, trotzdem, Rußpelz ist nicht schwarz wie auf der Rußpelz CA von Fire. Blaupelz, 8.5.2012, 18:06 (UTC) Bild löschen Hey Silber, ich hab mal wieder ein Bild zum Löschen ''Littlecloud.K.byTopas LG 12:29, 26. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Heey Silber, also ich hab noch zwei fragen: zum einen wollte ich fragen ob ich Pod in der Hauskätzchenversion mit oder ohne Narben malen soll und zum anderen steht auf der Seite von Dornenkralle, dass er einmal als roter Krieger beschrieben wurde, als er noch Schüler war. Soll ich ihn nun in der Alternativversion als Schüler oder als Krieger machen. Ich wollte nur fragen bevor ich anfange, damit ich es nicht erst später ändern muss. LG 13:08, 27. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Danke für die Antworten :) Wegen Dornenkralle werde ich mal schaun... und was Pod angeht: Du hast ja gesagt ich sollte die Narben auf einer extra-ebene machen, aber ich dachte wenn man das bild speichert und später wieder öffnet, wären die ebenen automatisch zusammengefügt? Aber dann könnte ich es ja nicht mehr ändern... Ich bin grad ein bisschen überfordert^^ 16:23, 27. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::Oh^^ Danke für die Hilfe :DD - 16:28, 27. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hallö Silber, ich hab ausversehen ein bild doppelt hochgeladen, könntet du Pod.byTopas löschen? Sorry wenn du immer meine Pics löschen musst °-° LG :Sorry aber ich hab noch ein Bild zum löschen Honeyleaf.S.byTopas :LG 13:22, 30. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Sprenkelpfotes rot befleckter Pelz Ich wollte dich nur darauf hinweisen (was du vielleicht sowieso schon gesehen hast), dass ich bei Sprenkelpfote eine Referenz zu roten Flecken angegeben habe. ich weiß, dass man vom Kontext her und die Art und Weise, wie Beltz das übersetzt hat, hineininterpretieren könnte, dass das Blut ist, aber ich habs mit meinem englischen Buch verglichen und das sind wirkliche Flecken/Tupfen und kein Blut ^^ Ich meine warum sonst heißt er auch Sprenkelpfote? :3Tautropfen 17:16, 30. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Buzzardpaw Shani hat mir gesagt, dass sie Buzzardpaw vom CA haben will - 11:16, 1. Mai 2012 (UTC) RE: Bearbeitungen Okay, tut mir Leid, Silberfluss, das hab ich nicht gewusst. Werde mich von nun an daran halten! 14:02, 3. Mai 2012 (UTC) Bilder Hallo Silberfluss. Ich habe mal versucht eine schwarze Katze zu malen aber da ist ein weißer Rand geblieben guck:thumb|Erster Versuch eine Katze auf den Computer zu malen. Außerdem konnte ich den Hintergrund nicht bleichen und die Augen nicht richtig anmalen. Ich habe Keksauge gefragt, wie sie die schönen Katzen macht und sie hat gesagt, dass ich da GIMP benutzen soll. Ich weiß leider gar nicht, was das ist und wie ich das benutzen kann. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir helfen. Aber lass dir Zeit. Es ist nicht dringend. LG Danke für die Antwort. Du meinst also sowas hier: http://www.chip.de/downloads/GIMP-32-Bit_12992070.html Naja, ich bin mir da nicht so sicher. Ich darf eig. nix runterladen. Ich werde wohl mit Paint auskommen müssen. LG Danke, mit pixlr werd ich es besser hin kriegen als mit paint. LG Jetzt hab ich es mal mit Pixlr probiert. Das funktioniert viel besser.thumb Hier: LG und nochmal danke Hi Silber, ich hab jtz für ein paar Tage PC verbot und kann meine Bilder auf dem Ca nicht mehr verbessern. Kannst du bitte, wenn es keine Andere Möglichkeit gibt, die Bilder wegmachen? Danke schon im Vorraus LGEisfell 15:59, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hilfe ich komme nie in den Chat hinein kannst du mir vielleicht sagen wie das geht? Gänseblumnase 19:21, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) den hier vom Wiki Gänseblumnase 19:29, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Signatur Hi! Ich wollte fragen, wie man eine so eine schöne Signatur bekommt wie z.B. du eine hast. Hollyleaf02 18:57, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) Charakter Art Hi Silberfluss, Sag mal kannst du mir die zwei Bleifuß- Versionen dort rausnehmen? °° Danke.Strahlenherz 14:13, 8. Mai 2012 (UTC) Bilder Jaa Silber (Darf ich dich so nennen?) Ich wollte fragen ob ihr Willowbreeze und Bumblestripe ablehnen könnt?Ich will das alles noch üben. Wäre toll -Keksauge 17:12, 8. Mai 2012 (UTC) Bildversionen Hallo Silberfluss^^, ich hab neue versionen von einer Katze hochgeladen, doch die bleiben immer gleich. Wenn ich dann eine hochlade ist die hintere wieder die richtige Genauso wars bei einer meiner anderen katze. Wenn du mir sagen könntest wies richtig funktioniert wäre ich dir dankbar. ^^ Strahlenherz 15:21, 9. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hallo Silberfluss! Leo hat ja ein RPG Wiki erstellt, und ich hab vergessen wie man eine Spoilerwarnung macht, deswegen wollte ich dich fragen, ob du mir das nochmal erklären könntest. LG Biene 16:17, 9. Mai 2012 (UTC) sorry habs gelöscht nochmal: Tut mir unendlich leid!! Commander Wolffe 8 19:40, 17. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hallo, ich hab das Bild von Google. Hab mein Bild geändert, und wieso dürfen anderen einen Blog haben und ich nicht? Account löschen Hi, wollte fragen wie man seinen Acc löschen kann (: Salbeipfote Hallo Silberfluss, ich habe gelesen, dass Salberpfote abgelehnt wurde. Ich verstehe die Gründe nicht ganz. Was ist thumb? Und welchen Namen soll man verlinken? Und wie meinst du das mit dem SiggiCode? Und dann wollte ich noch fragen was Bannpunkte sind. LG Wolfsfell 14:23, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC) Malvorlagen von dem Wiki Hallo erstmal :) Ich wollte fragen ob ich und meine Freunde die Malvorlagen in diesem Wiki auf Facebook als Profilbild oder für Katzen benutzen dürfen :) Für eine Antwort Danke im Voraus :) LG Talnebel =^.^= Benutzername Hallo :) Ob du meinen Benutzernamen ändern könntest,falls das geht :x Wenn ja, dann sag mir bescheid, ich sag dir dann, wie ich heissen möchte. Danke :3 Niumyy 09:34, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC)Niumyy Sorry Silber Hi Silber, ich wollte mich wegen dem Bild entschuldigen, das ich in die CaraArt gestellt hast und das du zensiert hast (Salbeipfote). Ich hab das alles nicht gewusst, was du da geschrieben hast. Es tut mir echt leid und ich werde kein Bild mehr in das wiki laden. PS: Was ist ein Bannpunkt und was hat er für Auswirkungen? LG, [[User:Schneespur|''S'c''''h'n'e''''e's'p''''u'r'' '']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Schneespur|''Ich hinterlasse Spuren ...]] 09:48, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) Was meinst du mit "Außerdem habe ich festgestellt, dass du deine Signatur noch immer nicht richtig eingebunden hast und du auch weiterhin den ganzen Code auf die Seiten schreibst"? [[User:Schneespur|''S'c''''h'n'e''''e's'p''''u'r'' '']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Schneespur|''Ich hinterlasse Spuren ...]] 11:48, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) Aha, ok, sorry, ich habs nicht gemerkt weil bei mir die signatur ganz normal aussieht... PS: Es sieht bei den einstellungen so aus =>thumb|Schau, das stimmt doch so, oder Gehts jetz besser? 20:47, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) CA-Vorlagen?? Was sind CA-Vorlagen? LG Talnebel Ich meine diese Vorlagen http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_Cats_Wiki:Character_Art ob ich die auf FB benutzen darf, nicht diese Dokumente http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Kategorie:Vorlagen Hilfe Hallo Silberfluss, ich habe ein Problem: ich wollte ein Bild in mein Profil stellen, was ich mit GIMP gemalt habe. Da stand dann aber: Die Datei hat eine falsche Dateiendung. o.O Was mache ich jetzt? Kannst du mir helfen? LG Wolfsfell 13:25, 30. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hallo, das Bild konnte ich ja nicht hochladen... :( LG Wolfsfell 14:14, 30. Mai 2012 (UTC)